I'm a What!
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Can my life get any crazier, first I go though a major life change and now I am told that I am a... what! Rated M for just in case. SM own all but me. AU/Canon pairings for the most part.
1. Chapter 1 New Job

**A/N: Howdy y'all. This is a story that has been plaguing my mind and I just had to get it down on paper. Read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own my own characters.

Chapter 1 - New Job

TPOV

_Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt_… 6:00 A.M.

I don't want to get up, but I am starting my new job today. Shutting of the alarm, I roll off my air mattress and make my way to the bathroom to get ready for work. Shower, hair, teeth and a touch of make-up and it's time to get dressed. Wanting to make a good impression on my first day, I decide to wear my black slacks, purple blouse and black blazer. Since I am not one for heels, my nice black loafers will have to do. I'm ready for work; well almost ready. I walk into the kitchen to grab my thermos that I filled the night before with my 'special diet' drink.

Normally I would only drink this at home, but with my nerves of starting a new job, I just might need this boost to calm me. Hopefully I won't need it since I drank enough of it last night.

Before I head out, I let Gretel out for the day, since it isn't supposed to rain, she should be fine.

With one last glance at my mostly empty house, I lock the door. I can't wait for my furniture to be delivered—hence the reason I am sleeping on an air mattress. I have only been in the house a day, having just moved here to Forks from McDade, Texas.

A lot has happened to me in the past few months. I've had some life altering changes. Starting a new job, refreshing my old office skills by learning some new computer programs, and moving back to the West Coast. Did I mention that I won the Powerball Lottery? I don't usually play the lottery, but I had a feeling and played and won! I have invested most of it, but used some to help family and friends. I also bought myself a house here in Forks, Washington, and a new truck.

Looks like my luck after all of these years has finally changed. But I do wonder if it is for the better.

I have thirty minutes to get to the hospital. I want to be there a little bit early. Since I don't live in town, I need to leave now. So I climb into my sunburst orange Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 5.7L V8 Hemi. God I love this truck, not to mention I really needed a 4x4 after looking at the private road to the house.

Twenty minutes later, I pull into the Forks Community Hospital employee parking lot. With my messenger bag on my shoulder and thermos in hand, I check my eyes one final time. Yep, nice and bright. I hope they stay that way. I walk inside the lobby and make my way to the information desk.

As I approach the desk, I am greeted warmly by an older gray- haired lady, whose nametag reads 'Gladys'.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes please, my name is Tina Hassell, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen's new secretary. Could you please page him for me?" As I am talking to her, I notice she keeps looking at me in an odd way. Some looks people have given me over the last few months, have bordered on curiosity and fear, and I have yet to figure out why. It seems to be worse when I flash a grin with my teeth showing. So now I try to keep my teeth hidden with I smile. Sometimes that doesn't even work, but I have gotten somewhat used to it. With my skin and eye color, it does attract a lot of looks and stares.

Giving me a smile, Gladys picks up the phone and punches a button_. "Dr. Cullen to the information desk, Dr. Cullen to the information desk." _I could hear the page echo all over the building.

We didn't have to wait long for the phone to ring. _"Information desk. Yes__, __Dr. Cullen, Ms. Hassell is here. I will tell her__,__ Dr. Cullen."_ Putting the receiver down. "Dr. Cullen said to please have a seat and that he will be with you shortly."

"Thank you for your help, Gladys." I smile and make my way to the chairs at the side of the waiting room. I'm glad I came early, this way I can get a feel of the place. It has been a long time since I have worked in a hospital. Back in the mid 80's, I worked as a ward clerk at a VA Hospital in California. At least, this time I will be working for just one doctor.

As I sit here waiting for him to arrive, I watch as the night shift leaves and the next one arrive for the shift change.

I look down the hall and see a good-looking doctor in a lab coat walking in my direction. Having no idea what Dr. Cullen looks like, since I was hired over the phone, I have no idea if he is young or old. I wonder if it is him. I should say, '_God I hope it's him!_' That man is what I call a hottie!

Listen to me; I am starting to sound like my daughter.

He's Tall and blonde. What more could you ask for? But knowing how my luck usually runs, he's probably married with a bunch of little rug rats running around.

But one can dream, can't she?

He stops and talks to Gladys, who in turn points me out to him.

Damn, it is him! I stand up as he approaches.

"Tina Hassell?" I nod in response. "Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the Assistant Chief of Staff and I want to welcome you to Forks Community Hospital and to thank you for accepting this job offer," he says sticking his hand out to me.

I reach for his hand and quickly note the coolness of it. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was nice for a change. This kind of threw me for a moment. For the past few months, every hand I shook was very warm, almost hot. It was strange, even the people whose hands were always cold, like Mrs. Freda's, felt hot when they touched me.

Looking straight into his gorgeous yellow eyes… wait a sec, yellow eyes?

Hmmm. Well, that isn't a color you normally see, but then again, neither is mine.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen and finally be able to put a face to a voice." And what a voice he has. There is a musical quality to it, kind of like mine, or so I have noticed and been told on several occasions. It did help me make my church choir—if you can call us that—sound better. Shoot, that choir needs all the help it can get!

My voice changed about three months ago and what a shock that was. I'm just glad it didn't happen during the interviews for this job. Can you imagine talking to someone one day and the next time you talk to him or her, you sound totally different? How could I even try to explain that, when I don't even understand why it happened, myself.

Dr. Cullen laughs. "I agree, let's go to my office and get you set up. Then you need to go over to HR to finish your paperwork."

"Sounds good to me. I already have the paperwork that they sent me all filled out. I just need to turn it in and get my badge to make me official," I say as I start to pick up my bag. Dr. Cullen reaches over and takes my bag from me, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank you, but I can carry it," I say smiling at him while reaching over to take my bag back from him.

"No," he says grinning back at me, "I want to." Did he just flirt with me? "And," he continues, "I was always taught to carry a lady's bag for her. You won't deny me that privilege, would you?"

Now how can I deny a request like that?

I decide it was not worth a fight over, especially on my first day at work and with my boss. And I got to thinking, maybe he is just being a gentleman. It couldn't hurt letting him carry it. "Ok, if you are sure, it's only my laptop."

As his left hand settles on the shoulder strap, I notice a band on his ring finger. It figures.

_Ah damn, he is married. I guess he was just being sincere. At least__, __I hope he is, because I'm not going down that road again._

As I followed Dr. Cullen to his office, I take note of where everything is and commit it to memory. This is one of the things I have really liked since all these odd changes started happening to me. It seems that my brain is now able to work on so many levels, that it should be impossible. Like, I notice how all the female workers keep trying to catch Dr. Cullen's eye, while all the men seem to be doing the same thing with me. I am able to memorize the hospital layout, and compose a list of things I'll need to do after work. Several other things are also running through my mind at the same time. It would be enough to drive a normal person crazy. But it just seems second nature to me now, like I have done it all my life. I have also found that with the way I think, I don't get distracted like I used to. It is a blessing, because I can now get several things done at once.

"Have you had a chance to settle in before you had start work today?" he asks.

"Not really, I have only been here a couple of days. I spent the first night at a hotel in Port Angeles, until I could sign the final papers to get the keys for my house."

"If you needed more time, you could have called and postponed your start date."

"Honestly, it's fine. The majority of my stuff won't be here until Saturday, along with the furniture delivery. So I might as well be here, rather than sitting around in an empty house," I say as we reach his office.

He opens the door to reveal a very stark office. At least, the outer office is, for the most part. There is a desk, a couple of chairs and some filing cabinets. To the left of the desk is another door, which stood ajar. From what I can see, it is another office. I assume it is Dr. Cullen's office.

After sitting my bag on the desk, Dr. Cullen excuses himself and steps into his office to allow me a few minutes to put my stuff away. I put my thermos and purse into an empty desk drawer and pull my laptop out of the bag to set it up. The techs were supposed to set up my laptop today so I could access the hospital's mainframe when I needed to work from home. Reaching back into my bag, I pull out the folder with all of the filled out paperwork to turn in to HR.

I start to knock on the door to let him know that I am ready to head down to HR, when I hear him on the phone.

Now, I am not one to eavesdrop on private conversations, but along with the other changes my body has made, my senses are now highly developed. My vision is now like seeing everything in high definition and I am no longer nearsighted; glasses are now a thing of the past! I have to admit though; everything was very disorientating at first. I am able to see things that no normal person can and at distances that boggle the mind. Hearing is a bit more challenging than before. It's very unnerving to hear the conversations of strangers and friends alike that you would prefer not to . Not to mention hearing heartbeats where ever you go. Although, it is interesting hearing the rhythm change as the person's emotions do. I am able to hear things that are at least a mile away, and no one can now sneak up on me without me hearing them.. I am getting better at tuning out a lot of what I hear, or I should say, push it to the back of my mind. But when a conversation is this close, I can even hear the person on the other end of the phone.

This is the problem I am faced with now. I don't know who Dr. Cullen is talking to but I assumed he was talking about a patient, until I hear the voice on the other end say to him;

"_I would say that she is, but the presence of a heartbeat and the eye __color__, just doesn't add up."_

**New A/N: I want to thank my new beta Feralness for going over this chapter and fixing my mess. I don't know how I ever got along without her! With her gracious help, I hope to have all the current chapters betated and up to snuff. **

**Please read and review and let me know what you are thinking. I do reply to every review that is left!**

**Thanks**

**CC**


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

**A/N: Thank y'all for joining me again. I hope y'all have enjoyed it so far.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Plot and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 2 - The Phone Call

CPOV

I never thought when I hired Ms. Hassell that she would turn out to be a very interesting, if not an intriguing person. In all of my 300+ years, I have never met anyone like her.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that she is a vampire. With her very pale colored skin and the tonal quality of her voice, what else could she be? It's her slow heartbeat and bright violet eyes, which keep throwing me off. Our eyes are either golden yellow or vivid red depending on our diet and our hearts definitely don't beat. I noticed when we shook hands, her skin was almost the same temperature as mine, not quite Cell phone chimes…

_**C - I saw some snippets, but not enough to understand what I was seeing. The visions have always been kind of murky. I still can't tell if she is one or not. Sorry C. -A**_

I need to call Eleazar, and get his take on this. I am sure with his all his time in the Guard, he must have seen something like this before.

I pick up my phone and my dear friend answers on the first ring.

"_Hola?"_

"_Hello my old friend."_

"_Carlisle, its good to hear from you. How are you?"_

"_Fine, fine. Do you have a moment?"_

"_You say you are fine, but I can tell something is bothering you. Please tell me how I can help you."_

"_I came across a… I want to say a vampire, but something isn't right."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Have you ever seen a vampire with purple eyes?"_

"_¿Los ojos púrpuras?"_

"_Yes, purple eyes."_

"_But what makes you think they are a vampire? You know as well as I do, our eyes are either red or yellow, depending on the diet."_

"_There's more to it then that Eleazar; it's also the pale, cold skin and voice."_

"_So what's the problema? You have a vampire that must be wearing blue contacts."_

"_No, I can see that they are not wearing contacts. The strange part is that, there is a very slow heartbeat present. And if they were human, they would be comatose. Now do you see what I am getting at?" I don't normally get exasperated. "Yo me disculpo, my friend, I don't mean to snap."_

"_I understand Carlisle, no offense is taken. This is an interesting development." _

"_I just don't know what to make of this."_

"_I would say that this person is a vampire, but the eye color and heartbeat just doesn't add up."_

"_When you were with the Guard, did you ever come across anything like this?"_

"_You know Aro had me travel looking for gifted people, but mostly I traveled though South America and Spain. I have not seen anything like this, not even when I was in Volterra. Have you thought about calling Aro?"_

"_I would rather keep the Volturi out of it."_

"_So true Amigo."_

"_I forgot to ask you, Carlisle. Where did you find this person?"_

" _I hired her as my secretary here at the hospital. She was hired over the phone and is well qualified for the position. If she is one, I'm just worried about her bloodlust and how controlled it is."_

"_So this person is a female, interesting. You said she is working for you at the hospital, surely, the smell of blood permeates the air?"_

"_It does, but not as much as you think due to the scrupulous cleaning that is done. Some of the cleaning chemicals help masks the smell. She doesn't seem to be fazed by it." _

"_I wish I could tell you something that could help you."_

"_You've help me a lot right now just by being a sounding board for me."_

"_No problemo, mi amigo."_

"_I need to go, please let me know if you think of anything."_

"_I will, adios friend."_

"_Adios."_

I hung up just in time as she knocked on my office door…

TPOV

I can safely say that I didn't like what I was hearing. I had a feeling it was me, that he was talking about with someone. Maybe, I am just being paranoid about it; you know, new job, new small town. I only listened in until they mentioned that the person had purple eyes. That was when I realized I _WAS_ the topic of the discussion. That is so not cool. I admit that if I had normal hearing, I would have been none the wiser to the conversation going on in the next room. As it were, I just turned it out after that to the best I could, but it still made me mad. I mean, what right does he have to talk about me? I haven't even been here a couple of hours and he is gossiping and to another guy, at that!

I must admit, that was quite a conversation for lasting a couple of minutes. I'm really starting to wonder about this guy who hired me and what have I gotten myself into. A bunch of scenarios run though my mind. I need to knock that off, I just being paranoid because I am in a new environment and letting my over active imagination get the better of me. I need to get a grip and get on with it. Besides, I need to get this paperwork turned in.

KNOCK… KNOCK…

"Come in." Dr. Cullen called out.

I opened the door and stepped into his office. The office was of a fairly good size with a large oak desk in the center. A window was directly behind him with a buffet cabinet underneath the sill. The walls were filled with bookshelves filled with medical journals and books. Several certificates and diplomas covered one wall. Two chairs sat in front of his desk for guests. On the buffet behind him were several picture frames which I assumed were of his family. And as far as I could tell, they were all just as good-looking. Damn, the man must have some good genes, to pass on those kind of looks. The more I looked at the pictures, I realized, that the kids were late teens to early 20's. I thought that was kind of odd, considering the doctor, didn't look much older than my daughter. Hmmm. Just something else for me to contemplate later.

Sitting behind his desk, he looks up with that gorgeous smile of his, "Well Tina, how do you like your office, is adequate for your needs?"

"Yes sir," I answered, "It's plenty spacious for my needs."

"Please feel free to decorate it as you see fit, to make it more comfortable for you."

"Thank you, I would like to do that." Ideas already running through my mind. A railroad theme maybe, it definitely won't be girly looking.

Putting a file down, he stood up and came around his desk. "If you are ready, let's get you to HR and then I will take you on a tour of the facilities."

We were right at the door to the hall when his pager went off. He glances at it, "I'm sorry, I'm needed in the ER. "

"That fine Sir, I can find my way to the HR office." I said. He told me how to get there and I watched him rush off to the ER.

_Four hours later…._

Damn, I didn't think I was ever going to get out of that office. I guess it was a good thing the doctor got called to the ER, I would hate to thing of him wasting time waiting for me. Between filing out more paperwork for health insurance and watching safety and sexual harassment videos, I was never so happy to walk out with a badge. For all you have to do to get one, they should come gold-plated. I only have time to grab something from the cafeteria and get back to my office. I hope Dr. Cullen doesn't mind me eating at my desk, but I have to be there to meet with the computer tech, to get me set up on the hospital system and to integrate my laptop so I can work from home if need arises.

I get to my office, just as the guy from tech support comes in. As he works on the computers, I notice a handwritten note on my desk:

_Tina, _

_Sorry to abandon you on your first day, but I will be in an emergency board meeting for the rest of the day. Since I don't have anything for you to do, you are more than welcome to leave for the day. As I know you have just moved into you house, I am sure there are things you need to do. So please take the rest of the day off. And I will see you in the morning._

_Dr. C. Cullen_

After reading the note, I look at the clock on the wall and realize it's just past two in the afternoon. I really do need to run a few errands. I need to run to Wal-Mart over in Port Angeles and pick up quite a few things for my new home. _My. New. Home. _I love saying that, I have dreamed of saying that for years. I shove my laptop and thermos back in my back, I head out to my truck. Wal-Mart, here I come!

* * *

**End notes: Well? What do y'all think. Please leave a review, your opinions really do matter to me. It's not a difficult thing to do, just click on that little ol' green button at the bottom.**

**CC**


	3. Chapter 3 The Local Yokel

**A/N: Here we are again. I hope y'all are ready for the next chapter. I really have had fun writing this story. I see that you are reading this story, and I would really appreciate it if you would drop me a line and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Plot and original characters are mine.**

Chapter 3 - The Local Yokel

Fighting the crowd at Wal-Mart is a fun way to spend your afternoon. Don't get me wrong, I spent more time in one back home than I could shake a stick at. It's just trying to get everything you need and not forget anything. It only took me four hours to go get what I need and get back. I could afford to get all my housewares at any high-end store, but Wally World will work, for now. I really need to go to Seattle to William Sonoma to get a good set of knives and cookware. There are a couple of things I just won't scrimp on.

I know I shouldn't do this, but I am tired and just wanted to get home. I almost made it, diving down that twisting turning road, just a couple of hundred feet from the private road that leads to my house. I not only heard it, but also saw it, right there in my rearview mirror… flashing red and blue lights.

_WHOOP, WHOOP, WHOOP._

Damn. Not even here a week and I get caught by one of the local yokels.

There really is no place to pull over to the side, so I pass a road that looks like a cattle trail. I mean you can see it is used, but it is overgrown with grass and weeds. I don't want to start a fire, so I just rolled about twenty feet more to my own private road I pull up just far enough so the cruiser can clear the road. I hit my hazards and kill the engine. I could see he was on his radio, already calling in on my plates, no doubt. As I watched him get out of his cruiser, I reach above my visor for my registration and insurance and then in my wallet for my driver's license.

For some odd reason, maybe because I watch COPs too much, but I do have a thing for a man in uniform, be it civil service or military. So of course I have to give the guy a once over or twice as the case may be. I have to admit it, the dude isn't bad looking. He appeared to be about my age, gorgeous brown eyes, dark hair and a cute mustache. A mustache will get me each time, it is sort of my weakness!

As he walks up to the driver side window, I roll it down."

"Good Evening Miss, may I see you license, registration and insurance please?" The officer asks and I hand it to him. He keys his mike, "I also need a 10-27 on a Texas DL…" And he proceeded to call in my information into Dispatch.

"Ah… Miss Hassell, did you realize that you were speeding?" The officer asked me as he waited for a report.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was." Now who is actually going to admit that they were speeding.

"I clocked you going 68 in a 55 mph zone." Well shit, that is definitely a ticket maker.

Dispatch radios back… _"…Dodge Ram registered to a Tina Hassell, out of Bastrop County Texas 10-27 comes back 10-26." _It's a good thing I used to listen to the scanner with my ex, I could tell that my tags and license came back clear. He reaches up and keys his mike, "10-4."

Looking at my license, he asks, "Are you visiting here?" I notice he keeps looking at me with sort of an odd look. I think he is looking at my eyes, cause I know it says blue and corrective lenses. I am definitely not blue eyed anymore and I just hope he thinks they are contacts.

"No sir, I just moved here about three days ago and just started a new job." I flash him a smile. A little flirting can't hurt, can it?

"Where do you work?"

"I just started work at Forks Community Hospital as a secretary for the new Assistant Chief of Staff."

"For Dr. Cullen?" he asks.

"Yes sir." I answered wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"Hmm… he is one of the best doctors around here. I had heard he had gotten that position."

"I take it you know him… er…" I look at his name tag, "Officer Swan." I smile at him. If he knows him, this could work to my advantage and I continue to smile at him.

"Ah, yes…" He cleared his throat. "We have worked together on a couple of cases for the Department." He smiles back at me. I could even see it in his rich brown eyes. The more I looked at his eyes, I felt like I had seen those dark brown orbs somewhere today.

He hands me back my papers and clears his throat nervously, "Um..I will let you go with a verbal warning this time. Just so you know, you have 10 days from the date you move here to register your vehicle with the State of Washington and to get a Washington license."

While he was standing there telling me the regulations, I watched two very nice looking cars turn down that road that looked like a cattle drive. One was a small shiny silver car, the other was a big white jeep. I noticed they had slowed down to see what was going on over here. That road must lead to a residence, I guess, cause why else would you drive a fancy little car down a road like that. It's nice to know that I have neighbors.

I turned my attention back to the officer as he bid me good day and to drive carefully, then he walked back to his cruiser. I watched him from my side mirror as he sorta stumbled and dropped his ticket book on the ground. For some odd reason, he was looking a bit nervous the whole time that he was talking to me. His eyes never left mine the entire time he stood there. I think I had him a bit flustered. Nice!

My daughter would be proud of me, I flirted my way out of a ticket. Goodness knows how many times she had done it. But I don't feel bad about it, after all, the guy was cute and didn't have a ring on his finger.

I watched has he backed the cruiser out and headed towards town. When he pulled out of sight, I headed onto the house.

I spent the next several hours putting things away and doing some cleaning. My stuff should be here in a couple of days and I hope to have everything ready by then. I'm just glad that I don't have to paint any walls. The previous owner had good taste in colors that I could work and live with.

By the time 10 P.M. rolled around I was exhausted. Since it was still nice out, I grabbed my thermos from earlier along with my laptop and new quad chair and head out to my expansive deck. I was told that tonight was a rare night in Forks. They say its not very often to have a clear night and a full moon at the same time.

The whole yard was bathed in moonlight; it was a beautiful sight. I could even see the light glittering off the river that passed through my property in the distance, along with a handful of deer drinking at its edge.

Sitting back in my chair, I uncap the thermos and take a big swallow. Man, I needed that! My throat had been burning for the past couple of hours and this really hits the spot. I admit though, It would have been better at body temperature, but I needed to drink it before it goes bad. In the past, I tried to heat it up, but it turns nasty when you do. So cold it is. Besides, I don't have much of it left of the wild hog anyway. And its not like there ain't any wild animals around here where I can replenish my stock. I look back out at the deer as they continue to drink and graze in the moonlight. Hmm… I will have to give it a shot in a couple of day. But I won't hunt on my property if I can help it; I'll go into the park and do it.

I take a couple more sips and set it down so I can get my laptop. There is nothing like relaxing and reading a good fan fiction. I had just come across a good juicy lemon when I notice movement over by the river.

The deer suddenly all look up and behind them. Something is spooking them and whatever it is, has made all the nocturnal animals go silent. I look down at my dog to see if she is bothered, but she is still asleep.

The deer suddenly break into a run, following the river for 50 feet then turn and head into the woods in different directions.

Now I can't believe what I am seeing. Three figures come rushing out of the woods at full speed chasing the deer. The last one, a big dude, manages to jump on one of the deer, right before it could make it to the tree line. I watch as he grabs it and breaks its neck. He bends over the animal bringing the neck to his mouth and stays that way for a few minutes. I watch in fascination as it all plays out. Then it dawns on me what I am witnessing. But it can't be, can it? I just what to know one thing; what in the hell is going on around here?

E/N: I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors, since I do not have a Beta. But I am still having fun. I can see that you are lurking out there and checking my story out. If you are so inclined, please click the green button below and leave a little love!

**CC**


	4. Chapter 4 Forks, We Have A Problem

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Due to a change in computers and word processing programs, it has taking me a bit longer to get this chapter out than I had planned. Since I don't have a Beta, I must ask that you forgive any errors in my story. I try to do the best that I can and y'all know how that goes. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Plot and original characters are mine.**

* * *

Chapter – 4 – Forks, We Have A Problem

_Last time…._

_Now I can't believe what I am seeing. Three figures come rushing out of the woods at full speed chasing the deer. The last one, a big dude, manages to jump on one of the deer, right before it could make it to the tree line. I watch as he grabs it and breaks its neck. He bends over the animal bringing the neck to his mouth and stays that way for a few minutes. I watch in fascination as it all plays out. Then it dawns on me what I am witnessing. But it can't be, can it? I just want to know one thing; what in the hell is going on around here? _

TPOV

I stood up suddenly, knocking over my chair in the process, causing Gretel to spook and start barking. I calm her instantly, while never taking my eyes from the figure across the river. The large figure looks up from where he is crouched over the lifeless carcass of the deer and stands up and faces my direction. Great, that's just great, I just brought attention to myself. As we eye each other, I can hear him say something but can't quite make it out. Suddenly, two figures that had also been chasing the deer ghost out of the woods followed by two more.

They all stand there looking towards me and talk amongst themselves. I can see that there are three males and two females. The blonde male keeps gesturing in my direction while talking to the others. The others all turn to the short female who keeps shaking her head at them. An uneasy felling starts to creep over me for some reason, kind of a 'flight or fight' response. I am not a fighter so I decided to make my way into the house like nothing is wrong.

I quickly pick up my laptop with one hand and unhooked the dog from her tie out with the other and make a hasty retreat. As I always say 'I'd rather be a live chicken than a dead hero.' I lock the door behind me then go check the other doors. Now I am not one to get spooked, but like I said earlier, I have an uneasy feeling about this. I wanted to see what they are going to do, but I don't want them to see me watching them. So I make my way up to my dark bedroom and watch them from the partially closed blinds, making sure not to move them.

I can see all five figures from here and they didn't look to happy, almost like they were arguing amongst themselves. I can see them good with my eyes, since the change, but I wish I had my binoculars so I can see more detail, but they are still in my stuff that is coming this weekend. I take note of them in case I need to file a report. There are five of them three males and two females. Two of the males are dark haired along with the short female. The tall female and the other male look to be light haired or blonde due to the moonlight. From what I can see they are all pale skinned and that they are a very beautiful group.

The more I get thinking about it, what good would it do to report them, its not like they have actually done anything wrong and besides, the only ones who would believe me are back in Texas. The authorities here would probably just laugh at me and lock me up in the nearest loony bin!

I watched the as they ran back into the woods with the speed and grace of something that was not possible by normal standards. And I should know, I can move just as fast as they could. I am still filling a bit uneasy due to what I had seen tonight. Since there really is nothing I can do and it is getting late, I decided to head to bed.

I take one last look downstairs to make sure I have all the doors locked and go back up stairs.

I turn the light on by my bed and make my way to the bathroom and do what I need to do to get ready for bed.

I try to read for a bit to unwind, but give it up as a lost cause. I run through my mind all of the day's past events. New job, a nice boss, over hearing a disturbing phone conversation, trip to Walmart, and a warning by a cute cop. I think back to the office and I realize where I saw those people before. But it can't be, can it? The pictures behind Dr. Cullen's desk, the ones of his family? I must be loosing it, no way is it his kids that I saw tonight. It must just be the stress of a new job and home. I think I have finally convinced myself of that, or least for right now. I shut off the bedside lamp and drift off into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile back an The Cullen's Residence..._

CPOV

That is the one thing I have never liked when I take the position of an Assistant Chief and it doesn't matter where, Board Meetings. But I have to attend them, unfortunately. It was worse this time for I kept thinking about my new secretary. No, not in a sexual way, Heaven forbid! I love my wife and mate way too much to even think about something like that. Don't get me wrong, she is very easy on the eyes and I am a man after all. Its just that I have never came across anyone like her in all my years and would like to get to know her better, from a research point of view. It's just that I keep thinking something is just not right with her. I have been feeling a bit unsettled since meeting her this morning.

The meeting had gone longer then I thought it would, then the ER was inundated by a major wreck out on the highway. By the time I finally got out of surgery, and pulled up to the house around 10:30. I couldn't hardly wait to see my mate after the day I had and I don't have to wait long. Before I can even get out of the Mercedes, Esme is by my side. She wraps her arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. I can feel the pressure from the day ebb away. A good woman can do that to you.

"How was your day dear?" She asks as her lips reach mine for another kiss..

"Busy and a bit stressful." As I take off my jacket and lay it on the chair.

"How so?"

"Well, a new position means more responsibilities and breaking in a new secretary." Not mentioning the mystery about that woman to her. "And you top that off with a major wreck on the highway, its a bit nerve racking." I answer while pulling her close to me and breathe in her scent that always calms me down like nothing else in the world.

We walk arm in arm into the house and it is strangely quiet. "Where is everybody?" I ask her as I pull her onto my lap as we sit on the love seat in the living room.

"The kids all decided to go hunting til dawn and Bella is at her home." She answered while she reaches up to loosen and remove my tie. "We have the house to ourselves." Someone is feeling a bit frisky tonight!

"To ourselves you say?" It's a rarity that this happens, especially with six young adults in the house.

I am grinning like fool, as I cup her face in my hands bring her lips to mine. Slowly I kiss my way across her jawline to her ear and playfully nibble on her lobe. She giggles like a school girl, leaning her head to the side, offering me her neck. I kiss the mark that I made making her mine all those years ago, but it still seems like it was yesterday to me. I work my way back to the hollow spot right under her ear, licking and nibbling.

"Are you sure they won't be back for a while?" I mumble into Esme's neck, as I ravish my mark on her that I had make so many decades ago.

"Let's just say I hope they will stay out until dawn." was all she could get out as their passion intensified. I run my tongue across her bottom lip gaining entrance, our tongues battle for dominance.

While she is slowly undoing the buttons on my dress shirt, she attacks my neck and jaw with her lips and tongue, eventually making her way down my chest and back up. The kissing picks up at a fevered pitch as our lips crush together and our tongues dance the tango.

Her hands find their way to the nape of my neck then into my hair. She makes me purr like a kitten as she rakes her nails across my scalp. God I love this woman! My hands find their way under her sweater, working their way across her bosoms.

Soon our hands and mouths go exploring on their own accord, nothing was left untouched.

It was getting pretty hot and heavy when the inevitable happened. That's right, the pitter patter of feet and not just one set, but five and you could hear them coming from a mile off. I just knew it was to good to be true. Quickly, Esme and I more or got ourselves put back together, or I at least hope we did, before the kids burst through the back door.

"Carlisle, we may have a prob..." Edward couldn't even finish his sentence when he took in our appearance. It was almost a look of horror when he realized what they had walked in on. It wasn't only him that looked shocked, but a myriad of expressions. Shock, smugness, and it even looked like a bit of repulsiveness on Edward's part. Even I have to admit, who wants to walk in on their parents during a make-out session. I'm not really surprised by their expressions, considering what they saw. It didn't help matters that when Esme had rushed to put her sweater back on, she not only put it on inside out, but back to front and my shirt was sort of had misaligned buttonholes. And goodness knows you could tell by our hair what had just been going on in here.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair to give in some kind of normalcy, but I could tell by the looks I kept getting, it was only making it worse. Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it. He stood there with his arms crossed, wagging his eyebrows at me and grinning.

"Way to go Dad!" Was all Emmett could say, before his mate could smack him upside the head. "OW! Rosie!" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn it, Emmett. We have a more pressing matter to worry about right now." Rose sat down across from us on the other sofa with her arms crossed. The other followed suit and sat around the room.

That statement got my attention quickly. "Now what is so pressing that you all came back so soon?" I tried not to sound irritated the interruption.

Edward had his head bowed, pinching the bridge of his nose. With a sigh, "Carlisle, did you know that the house on the next property over is now occupied?"

"I had heard that it had sold, but I don't know who bought it. Why are you asking me about this?"

He takes another unneeded breath, "We my have a big problem." Edward runs his hand through his hair.

I look over at the rest and I can see Emmett starting to fidget unnecessarily. This tells me that Emmett must have something to do with it. "Alright, Emmett. What did you do?" Why do I have the feeling I am not going to like what I hear.

"Uh... Well... I... Uh..." he stammered.

"Emmett. I am not going ask you again, what did you do?"

Emmett reaches up and rubs the back of is neck, "It's not so much of that I did something Carlisle, but more like I was seen doing something."

I am starting to get aggravated with this boy, but in just moments, I feel a calm wash over me. I look over at Jasper and he just nods his head.

Looking back over at Edward, "Does this have anything to do with the new neighbor, by chance?"

"Yes sir. It seems that we were seen hunting and bright boy over here," motioning towards Emmett. "Was seen taking his down his kill."

* * *

E/N: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to send me review and added me to their alerts. You don't know what that means to me! :-)

Ideas, comments, complaints are all cheerfully accepted.

**CC**


	5. Chapter 5 Shoot Me, Just Shoot Me Now!

**A/N: Howdy Y'all! He is the latest installment of "I'm a What?" Again, as I don't have a Beta, I try to do my best to catch all the errors, but they still like to slip through the cracks. **

**I do have a couple of rec's that I would like to pimp: "The Saints are Coming" by fairytail dreamer and "Over the Rainbow" by Equivamp. They are both good reads.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Plot and original characters are mine.**

**Now onto the story!**

Chapter 5 – Shoot Me, Just Shoot Me Now!

_Last time back at the Cullen residence..._

_Looking back over at Edward, "Does this have anything to do with the new neighbor, by chance?"_

"_Yes sir. It seems that we were seen hunting and bright boy over here," motioning towards Emmett, "Was seen taking his down his kill."_

CPOV

Rosalie had reached over and smacked Emmett upside the head, before he could even answer. I knew she was mad and extremely upset at him and the issues at hand. She was afraid that we would have to move again because of him. I didn't need Edward's gift to figure that out.

"Ow Rosie, that hurt!" Emmett whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

She had started to do it again when Esme chided her, "Rosalie, Stop it right now. Hitting him is not going to get to the bottom of things."

"I'm sorry Mom, I just don't want to move again and have to start high school all over because of Emmett's stupidity." Rosalie said as she turned and hissed at Emmett.

I just sat there looking at Emmett with his head down. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me someday. I don't know how he manages to get in these predicaments all the time. Taking a deep unneeded breath, "All right, before we start panicking, I want to know from the beginning what happened."

I looked at each one in turn waiting for a response. Nobody seemed to want to explain so I just picked one myself to interrogate. I figured that Edward would be the best bet to give me a straight answer so with a deep breath, "Edward, since everyone else seems reluctant to answer my question, I want you to tell me what happened out there." Edward just gave me a slight nod that he understood.

He ran his hand through his hair again before he began speak. "I just got back from taking Bella home, when Emmett said we all should go hunting together since we hadn't done it together in a while. We agreed to just stay around here and hunt locally. Alice and Rose ran ahead so it was just Jasper, Emmett and I. We had just gotten to the river when we smelled a large herd of deer upstream from us. The deer were about 500 yards ahead standing around drinking and grazing. We rushed the deer and they scattered all directions with the majority of them running into the woods with Jasper and I on their tails."

At this point in the story Edward messes with his hair again and sighs. I met his eyes '_It's not going to be pretty is it?'_ He just shook his head minutely to my unspoken question.

Edward continued, "I had just taken a couple of deer down and drained one and was was getting ready to drain the other, when all hell broke loose." He paused and looked towards Emmett. "There was a loud commotion followed by a dog barking very close by, which could only mean that a human must have been right in that vicinity." Edward motioned to Emmett then pinched the bridge of his nose , "He can tell you the rest, since it is his fault." Edward scowled.

Turning my attention back to Emmett. "OK Emmett, what is your part in this story."

Emmett finally looks up and glances around at the family. "Yeah, thanks a lot Eddie." he said with a bite of sarcasm, "You are always so quick to place the blame."

"Don't call me 'Eddie' and besides, I am only stating a fact that you are to blame this time." Said Edward vehemently. "So just man up to it."

"'Man up to it?' I'll show you 'man up to it'." Emmett growled as Edward pushed his buttons..

With that and the fact that emotions were running high, Emmett lunged for Edward. It didn't really matter though, since Edward was able to read him before he acted and was able to get out of the way. It took Jasper and Rose to get Emmett to sit back down. Jasper sent another wave of calm over everyone trying to help defuse the situation, but it didn't stop the glaring looks between the two boys.

Between the stress of the day and everything that has happened since I got home, this mild-mannered vampire has just one nerve left and the kids are standing on it! I'm just getting so tired of all the petty fighting that it is making me mad to the point that I am disgusted and ready to knock some heads.

"Look you two," Pointing at Edward and Emmett, I found myself trying to keep my anger in check, but not succeeding too well. "Just keep it up and you two will not like the consequences. I am so tired of all the bickering and fighting and that actually goes for all of you." I look at each and every one of my children as I said that. I can feel a wave of calm being pushed towards me, but one look to Jasper and it stops. I think he realizes that this is not the time for that and that I need to get this off my chest. I stop to take an unnecessary breath before continuing my tirade. "If you are going to keep acting like a bunch of adolescent teens, then I will bloody hell start treating you like that. Is that what you all want me to do? Do you want things taken away like video games, cars and credit cards? Or would you prefer to have your asses grounded like human the teens that you go to school with? Because I will sure as bloody hell do it in a heartbeat."

"Carlisle, language!" Esme admonished me. She never has put up with harsh language from any of us and is always quick enough to call any of us out on it.

"Sorry dear, my apologies." I said as I kissed her on the cheek to mollify her and pulled her closer to me for the comfort and strength she gives me.

"I just asked a question and I expect an answer when asked." I demanded in a raised voice.

As I look around me, I can see heads hung in shame and I get a chorus of "No Sir" and "No Dad." I don't like raising my voice and loosing my temper that way.

"I mean it. This has to stop and stop now." I said still not entirely happy with my children, "Right now, we have a situation that could put us in danger of being discovered and we need to keep our wits about us."

My dear sweet Esme reaches over and grabs my hand. Her touch has always been able to center me and it does again without fail. I could tell she was worried about us. I close my eyes for a minute trying to calm myself before speaking again. "Emmett, " I sighed calming down a bit.

I could tell that Emmett was still in a bit of shock over my outburst as he answered with a shaky "Yes Sir?

Esme just squeezed my hand in reassurance. I run a hand through my hair and turn back toward Emmett. "Now boy, start talking and don't leave anything out."

Emmett cleared his throat and began. "Okay, as Eddie said..." Edward growled at him and would have lunged again if Jasper hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

If I knew it would work, I would just have Chief Swan just shoot me with his shot gun and put me out of my misery. I swear this boy is going to be the death of me.

"Emmett!" I said a bit sharply "If you don't want to loose your Xbox, I would suggest that you quit antagonizing Edward and get on with it."

"Yes sir." He said quietly, then continued. "I mean as Edward said, he and Jasper ran after the deer that ran into the woods, I chased and caught one that was running towards the river. I had just broken this young buck's neck and had just latched on to it when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye." He paused and glanced towards me, I just responded with a nod for him to continue.

"I didn't realize how close I was to the house on the next property over. I had no idea that there was anyone living there." Emmett stated.

That house and property had been vacant for over a year, due to the housing market. But we all know that, that house sits closer to the river than ours does and there is no excuse for not paying attention to his surroundings.

He started again, "Yeah, I mean I no sooner hit the jugular, that I see a figure on that big deck stand up and stare in my direction. They must have knocked something over, cause I heard it hit and it caused a small dog to start barking." He pauses a moment to take an unneeded breath. "I just stayed crouch over my kill for a minute, hoping to blend in, but it didn't help that tonight was a full moon on a clear night. So I went ahead and stood up. I could tell that who ever it was, stood stock still. If I hadn't heard the heartbeat, I would have thought it was another vampire."

Making sure I blocked my thoughts from Edward and Alice, I thought about what Emmett had just said. '_If I hadn't heard the heartbeat, I would have thought it was another vampire.'_ This day s is just getting more and more odd. But I wonder though... Quickly, I pulled my attention back to Emmett.

Emmett continued, "It was weird, I'm telling you. I honestly thought it was a friggin' vampire!" He had no sooner gotten the work 'friggin'', my dear wife was behind her bear of a son, smacking him soundly upside the head. "Dang Ma, that shit hurts!" He rubbed the back of his head only to remove his hand and Rose pop him.

"Emmett Paul McCarty Cullen! Watch your language, you are already on thin ice." Esme said with a growl.

"Sorry Ma!" he exclaimed as he dodge another blow from Esme. You would think after all these years, that he would learn not to cuss in front of his mother.

"Let's get back on tract, Emmett. What happened else happened and why would you thing they were a vampire, if you heard a heartbeat? I asked.

"For one thing, when I got up from my kill, they just stood there, staring and standing still, you know, like they were made out of stone. Only vampires can stand that still."

"You keep saying they, I take it there was more than one?" I asked.

"No," Emmett replied, "There was only one, female I think. "

"So what happened next?" I put my head in my hands for a moment before looking back up.

"We just stood there staring at each other. Damn, I didn't know what to do. So I called out to Jasper and Edward to let them know what was going on. It was only moments till everyone got there, and she still stood there watching us." Emmett took a breath, "It was almost like she could hear us talking, but weren't talking loud at all and at vampire speed at that."

"How long did she stand there?"

"Just a couple of minutes, I watched as she gather what looked like a laptop and the dog and went into the house."

"Was that it? Anything else happen that was noteworthy?"

"We all stood watching the house listening, but it was quiet and no lights ever came on." Emmett answered.

"Can I add my two bits in?" Jasper asked and I just nodded to him. "I had the feelin' she was watching us, but not were we could see her, especially with the moonlight reflectin' off the windows, you couldn't see in from where we were standin'.

"I was really getting mixed feelin's, a very strong emotional cocktail, comin' from her. Shock, curiosity, anger, leery; they just kept flipping back and forth. And I have to agree with Em, female is the correct sex. On the other hand, with all my experiences with vampires and newborns, I don't believe she is a vampire For one thang, I heard a heartbeat." Jasper looked over at the others for confirmation. Both Edward and Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Also, if she a was vampire, I doubt that she would have a pet, since animals have a tendency to avoid us like the plague." He sat forward in the chair he was sitting on, "Another thang, right before she eventually retreated into the house, I got the feelin' that she was trying to decide what to do. I could tell she wanted to confront us as to what we were doing there, but by the same token, I could tell she wanted to slip away unnoticed. She wasn't scared of us, more like an uneasy feelin'. It was like a fight or flight feeling that I was picking up the strongest of all."

"I don't know about that so much," I said, "Some animals have a poor sense of preservation. And I have come across a few dogs that will let me get close enough to pet them with no problem. You did say she had a pet?"

"Yes, it looks like she has a small black, hairy dog. I could smell it before I saw her unhook it from a line and take it into the house as she left the deck."

I got to thinking what Jasper had said. "Edward, did you get anything from her?"

He thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, I didn't." I could tell that did not sit well as he pinched the bridge of his nose then look up at me. "Her mind was as blank to me as Bella's."

I glanced over at Alice and asked, "Have you seen anything leading up to this?"

Alice just shook her head, "Since it was not a planned decision, but a last minute idea to go hunting, I didn't see anything. As a matter of fact, a lot of my visions have been on the fuzzy side lately and I can't figure out why." She rubbed her temples with the heels of her palms. "I told the guys out there, that had I seen this happening, I would have said something to have stopped it."

"I know you would have, Alice." I said reassuringly.

"Well, where do we go from here? Do we need to set up a watch to see if she says or does anything to jeopardize us?" Jasper asked, "Or do we need to start packing?" That brought a hiss from Rosalie. If there ever was a vampire that didn't like change, that would be Rosalie.

"Let's just look at it logically," I said looking at everyone. "Do any of you feel that this person is a risk to us."

Jasper spoke up, "Like I said earlier, I didn't feel fear from her. For some odd reason, she reminds me of Bella. It might be a case like that, no self preservation."

Alice nodded her head in agreement, "I don't see us going anywhere anytime soon."

"We should just keep an eye on her and be prepared just in case." Edward added. Jasper and Emmett just nodded in agreement.

Esme had been quietly listening to everyone's ideas when she finally spoke, "I have an idea."

"What dear?" I asked taking her and in mine and kissing it.

"How about going over there and introduce ourselves like the neighborhood welcome wagon."

Alice started bouncing in her seat " Oh, Esme, " she squealed, "That is a great idea! I mean, we could take a housewarming gift."

Rosalie scowled at Alice, "Personally, that would be a waste of time. I don't really care to know the _new neighbor_. It's bad enough we have to go to school and put up with the stupid humans. And besides, Bella is enough to put up with." That last comment elicited a deep growl from Edward. She just rolled her as at him.

"Rosalie Hale, that was uncalled for." Esme chidded her.

"All I am saying is, if you do that, count me out." She stood up with her arms crossed.

"Carlisle glanced at his wife then said to Jasper. "You know, that is a good idea, as the old saying goes 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"I agree Carlisle, from a strategic standpoint, it is a very good idea. That way, we will know more of what we are up against."

"Alright it is decided, we will _**ALL**_go over there. Together." I stressed the word 'all', looking directly at Rosalie, for if we are going to do this, we all must be present to present a united front.

"Fine. I'll go, but I'm telling you, it's a stupid idea." Rosalie hissed, then turned and went upstairs.

I hadn't realized that we talked all night until the grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck. The sky was lightening up outside the large floor to ceiling windows of the room.

"We will do it this evening after I get in from work tonight." With that, I dismissed the meeting. Thing back to the past days events, I still didn't really know what to make of it all. I just hope things will be calmer at work today. And speaking of work, I had to be at work in a couple of hours, that still gave me plenty of time to be with my wife before I leave for the hospital. Taking her hand, I help her off the sofa and lead her up to our bedroom to finish what we had started earlier.

E/N: I figured since Jasper is a good ol' Texan, that I would make him sound more like one, hence "thang" for "thing" and the dropping of the "g" at the end of a lot of words. Since I live in Texas and hear that drawl all time, I could't help but write him that way! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to send me review and added me to their alerts. You don't know what that means to me! :-)

Please leave some lovin'.

**CC**


	6. Chapter 6 The Welcome Wagon

**A/N: Howdy y'all and welcome back. The latest chapter of "I'm a What?" is hot of the presses. Again, as I don't have a Beta, I try to do my best to catch all the errors, but they still like to slip through the cracks. I do want to thank those that follow my story and those that follow and leave the wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me.**

**The usual disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight. Plot and original characters are mine.**

**Now onto the story!**

Chapter 6 – The Welcome Wagon

**TPOV**

A new day has dawned and I am not sure I want to face it. I'm glad that I don't need very much sleep anymore, cause I certainly didn't get much of it last night.

As I put my things away and get settled at my desk, I notice a stack of folders and a note on top, right in the middle of my desk. Dr. Cullen had left me a note saying that he would be in surgery all morning and if I would, get these reports typed up for an afternoon meeting he needs to attend. He also left a list of my duties since we didn't get a chance to go over them yesterday. Glancing back at the note, I was very much surprised at the elegant script it was written in. I was never more thankful for that. I was not looking forward to deciphering the typical doctor chicken scratch.

It was hard trying keeping my mind on my work. My mind keeps going back over and over, last night's events. I thought that I was the only person with a desire to drink blood. At least I know now, that I'm not the only one doing an abnormal thing like that. Although, I only saw that big guy doing it, I'm not sure if the others I saw last night are into it. But I have the strangest feeling that they do. Who they are is also a mystery that keeps nagging at me. They looked familiar like I have seen them before, especially the blonde curly-haired guy. I keep thinking back to the photos I saw in Dr. Cullen's office yesterday. I want to go back in and look, but I just can't justify it. I mean, I don't want to look like I am being a busybody by sticking my nose in where it didn't belong. Beside what if he catches me snooping around in his office? I admit I don't need the job, but I like working here and I certainly don't relish the idea of getting fired. But then again, I am his secretary and I have free access to his office... What am I thinking? I really need to quit thinking about this and finish these reports.

Between answering the phone taking messages and meeting people who stopped by to talk to Dr. Cullen, I finally manage to get the reports done.

Glancing at the clock, I decided to go to the cafeteria to get a soda or some fresh iced tea if they had any. I brought my own lunch for I know that most hospital food is atrocious. As I make it back to my desk, the phone rings.

I answer the phone, "Dr. Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

"Thank goodness I caught you, Tina." Said Dr. Cullen, _"Look, I know it's only your second day here, but can you do me a big important favor?"_

Hmm... To me, if phone conversation starts out that way, asking for a favor, you know something can't be good. But he is my boss and I should trust him, "Sure what do you need me to do?"

"_I am still stuck in surgery due to unforeseen circumstances and I have a board meeting I was supposed to attend. Can you take those reports you typed and go to the meeting in my stead?" _

Board meeting? That's unexpected "I'm not supposed to be making an oral report on what I typed, I hope?" I asked with trepidation. I hate public speaking and besides, just because I can type it, doesn't mean I understand it.

" _No,_" he laughed, "_Just give it to Dr. Gerandy, but I would like you to take notes of the meeting for me."_

I had realized I was holding my breath until I let it out, "Notes. I can handle notes, no problem. What time is the meeting and where?" I asked.

"It's at 1330 in Meeting Room B, on the other side of the ER." Dr. Cullen replied.

I keep forgetting this place runs on military time, its a good thing I understand it. "Well I guess I better get going then, its 15 minutes til."

"_That's fine. I have to go, they just called me back in to the OR. Thanks again Tina, I owe you one.." _I could tell by his voice that he was grateful that I could do this.

"Don't worry about it, its all part of the job description." I said laughing, as I hung up. I really didn't mind doing this, I just hope the other Board Members don't mind me being there.

Gathering my laptop and the reports, I headed off to the meeting.

I was never so glad when three o'clock rolled around. I was excited to get home after I had received a phone call after I got out of the meeting, saying that my furniture would be delivered tonight at five. Hot damn! No more sleeping on an air mattress.

Up in the master bedroom, I set about deflating the air mattress and moving some boxes to make room from the bedroom set. The bed is a king size four poster bed, very solid with tall, 12 inch thick turned posts. The six-piece set is in a gorgeous dark cherry wood finish. Not only that, but they are also bringing my dining and living room sets. In just a couple of hours, this house will finally start to look like the home of my dreams!

Three hours later, my house didn't look as empty as it did this morning. I now had a place to watch tv in comfort, a formal dinning room table to eat at until I can find a dinette set for the breakfast nook, and most importantly a real bed to sleep on!

I had just sat down on my new sectional sofa and even had the remote in my had to watch a bit of TV when I heard two vehicles turn off the main road to my private drive. I couldn't figure for the life of me who would be coming to visit.

_DING DONG..._

As I opened the door, I hear a smooth, velvety voice say "Hello."

I just stood there like a statue for a moment looking at the gentleman standing before me when my brain finally kicks into gear, "Dr. Cullen? What a pleasant surprise!" And I was sort of shocked to see my boss and a few others standing on my stoop.

"Tina?" Even he looked surprised. "I agree, this is a surprised."

The lady standing beside him, who I assumed was his wife, looked at her husband, me and back at him again. "Have you two already met?" she asked with a confused look.

Dr. Cullen smiled and laughed, "We met at the hospital yesterday, Esme She is my new secretary I told you that I hired."

She turned to him, "And you didn't know she lived here?" The wife didn't sound upset, she actually sounded amused.

I think she was playing a bit of a mind game with him. My kind woman, I think we will get along! This was starting to get funny and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Well no," he stammered, "Uh... when I hire someone, I don't look at their address, there is no point in it. And besides, she was still in Texas when I hired her for the job." You would think from the way he sounded, that he had just been caught in an affair.

I noticed when Dr. Cullen mentioned that I was from Texas, the blonde fellow that stood behind everyone, shot his head up and looked at me. It sort of unnerved me for a moment. It was like he was looking right through to my soul with those dark amber eyes. Maybe I was just being paranoid after last night. But in the back of my mind somewhere, I knew I had seen him somewhere back in Texas; like I had met him before.

"I've only been in this house four days as of today." I smiled at her. "I haven't given the hospital my permanent address yet, only my P O Box."

I could tell the good doctor wanted to get back to the reason they were here and tried to change the subject. "I hope we are not intruding?" he asked.

"No, not at all. What brings y'all out here to my neck of the woods?"

"My family and I live on the adjacent property" He pointed to the left, " We had heard that that this house finally sold and we wanted to welcome our new neighbor. I had no idea that you would be my new neighbor." He grinned, "I guess you could call us the welcome wagon."

Grinning back at him, "Who am I to refuse a welcome wagon! Won't y'all please come in Dr. Cullen," I said as I stepped back from the door to let them enter. Dr. Cullen led the way, followed by several individuals. As I watched them walk into my house, I could tell we were sizing each other up. Most of them smiled at me. I did recognize them from the pictures I saw in the doctor's office and from the incident last night. Three dark haired and two blondes... yep it's them. I made sure to keep my face straight as to not give away that I remembered them. And from the looks I was getting, especially from the tall blonde female, that she was judging me for some reason. I had to assume they were his family since they all had the same pale skin and yellow eyes. "And make yourselves at home." I was so glad that the furniture came tonight, so we all had a place to sit.

"Thank you. And please call me Carlisle." He said as he entered and motioned to his family to do the same. Dr. Cul... I mean Carlisle proceeded to introduce his family. I'll just have to remember to only call him that when not at work. You know, keep to keep work and home seperate. "Please allow me to introduce my family. You already met my wife Esme." He grinned at at us.

She proffered me her hand "It's nice to meet you, Tina." The short dark haired girl handed her a beautiful variegated spider plant. "Here is a housewarming gift for you, I hope you like plants."

"Nice meeting you too, and thank you for the plant, I sort of have a soft spot for spider plants." I said as I take it from her and place it in the middle of my new coffee table.

Esme looked around, "What a lovely home you have."

"Thanks, the furniture was just delivered tonight and I am still not sure about the placement." I replied. "And the rest of my stuff is supposed to be delivered Saturday, I mean tomorrow. I show you around in a bit."

"If you need help setting up, I would be glad to help." She offered.

Carlisle added, "Esme's hobby is interior decorating and she is good at it."

"I just may take you up on that." I told her.

With a nod to his family, the tall coppery-haired boy spoke up next "Hello," he said, "I'm Edward and this is my fiance Bella Swan."

"Hi Edward, Bella. Swan you say?" I asked as I shook their hands. "Are you any relation to Officer Swan?"

Bella stammered a little bit, "Uh, yeah, my dad is the Chief of Police. You know him?"

"I sort of had a run in with him yesterday." I grin sheepishly, "I sort of got pulled over for speeding, but managed to walk away with just a verbal warning."

She looked a little shocked, "That's a first, the Chief is usually quick to give a ticket. He has no tolerance for speeding."

"I guess I must have dazzled him or something." It was the only think I could think to say at the time.

"I'm Emmett, " the big guy announced loudly, " and this here is Rosalie." I shook his big paw of a hand and looked over at the tall leggy blonde. I was going to offer my hand to her until I saw the that look on her face. If looks could kill, I would be dead with that scowl on her face. As they say in the south, it looked like she was sucking on a green persimmon. From her posture, I could tell she definitely did not want to be here.

A pixie of a girl jumped up from where she was sitting and came over to hug me. "Hi, I'm Alice and I know we are going to be great friends." Okay. Sure is a bubbly little thing. She returned to her seat then said, "This is Jasper."

Finally my eyes came to rest on the last one. Jasper... I thought. The curly-haired blonde was quiet through the whole exchange and he acted like he want to get away from here. The way he kept staring at me was unnerving, like he knew me. The more I looked at him and the more I ran his name through my mind. I really started thinking and then it hit me like a ton of bricks...

"_**You!"**_

E/N: Again, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to send me review and added me to their alerts. You don't know what that means to me! :-)

I do have a couple of rec's for you. The first one is a Carlisle/Jasper story 'Tape Over My Paper Heart' by Bekins. The second one is 'You Were Mine All Along' by Piebald46, a Carlisle/Bella love story. I can never get enough of that hot doctor!

Please leave some sugar!

**CC**


	7. Chapter 7  Whoopass

A/N: Howdy Y'all! I want to thank everyone who has read my story and to those who read it and were kind enough to leave a review! Those reviews mean so much to me and really make me want to write more! Please excuse any errors you may find. I do not have a beta and I am seriously thinking I need one. So if you are a beta and are interested, feel free to PM me and I will get right back to you.

As everyone says all things Twilight belong to SM. At least this plot and any additional charters are all mine!

Now back to the story...

Chapter 7 – Whoopass

_Finally my eyes came to rest on the last one. Jasper... I thought. The curly-haired blonde was quiet through the whole exchange and he acted like he want to get away from here. The way he kept staring at me was unnerving, like he knew me. The more I looked at him and the more I ran his name through my mind. I really started thinking and then it hit me like a ton of bricks..._

"_**You!" **_

Something in me just snapped! The next thing I know, I am flying towards Jasper. I managed to connect my fist to his jaw, sending him over the couch sprawled on the floor; with me sitting on him and pinning him to the floor. My hands were around this throat in a nanosecond and my knee right in his groin. I was growling deep in my chest with teeth bared.

The look on Jasper's face changed from shock to one of a deer caught in the headlights. He managed to wrap his hands around my wrists to trying to remove my hands from his neck, but it was to no avail. At this point, due to the adrenaline flowing through my veins, I was physically stronger than him. I could feel his Adam's apple bob up and down under my thumbs as I squeezed his throat tighter.

As they say in Texas, I opened a can of whoopass on the boy. "YOU PENDEJO!" I yelled in his face while slamming his head into the floor. With each rant I made, my voice continued to go up an octave. "IT'S ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" I started alternating between slamming his head and punching him in the face, not to mention a few knees to the groin. His panic-stricken eyes darkened as he tried to wiggle out of my grasp. Having no part of that, it only made me to tighten my grip and shift more of my weight on him to hold him in place. During all of this Jasper never uttered a word or tried to defend himself but kept trying to extract himself from my grasp while never loosing eye contact.

Cussing him up one side and down the other, I called him every name in the book I could think of; and when I ran out, I made some up. "I WAS FINE TILL I MET YOU, YOU SORRY ASSED BASTARD!" I was on a roll, with no end in sight. A primal urge came over me the angrier I got. Letting myself go on instincts, I bared my teeth at the man I had pinned to the floor. " I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO RIP YOUR FRIGGIN' HEAD OFF!" I removed my hands from his throat. I placed my right hand on his shoulder to keep him pinned and moved my left hand to his golden curls. Pulling his head to the right by his hair, exposed an expanse of neck already covered in crescent shaped scars. I heard people talking behind me, but in my rage, I couldn't focus on what they were saying. With a growl issuing from my throat, I leaned over to make the killing bite.

Suddenly I felt myself being forcefully pulled off of him. Snarling and snapping teeth, I tried to escape my capture in order to get back to finish what I started. Arms were tighten around me as I was dragged back to a chair, gasping for breath. I didn't realize who it was until I heard his voice in my ear, saying soothing words, to try and calm me down. It was Carlisle that was holding me back. Edward helped Jasper up while Emmett got in a protective stance in front of them.

"Jasper, please." Said Carlisle as he struggled to hold me down in the chair.

I suddenly started to feel a bit calmer. Why? How? I have know idea, since I was still too angry to think straight. But slowly, the anger started to dissipate only to be replaced by feelings of calming lethargy. I didn't like that feeling, it was like someone was trying to control what I was feeling. I shook my head trying to dislodge whatever it was, but it just continued, till I was taking deep breaths and and my body relaxed.

Carlisle kept looking into my eyes watching for a sign I guess, that I wasn't going to attack Jasper again. Slowly he released his grip on my shoulders. "How do you feel?" He asked still looking into my eyes.

My breathing finally returned to normal along with my heart rate; at least normal for me. "I.. I'm okay." I replied as I looked at Carlisle, then at everyone else in the room. They were all staring at me with various expressions, for shock to fear to hate. I watched as Jasper rub his throat where I had held him. I could see a couple of places on his face turn a shade darker. Even thought I felt calmer than I did a minute ago, I still was not a happy camper. I kept my eye on Jasper they all took their places back on the couch.

Carlisle spoke up first looking directly at me. "It's plain to see, that you two have met before."

"Yes. Unfortunately." I said still not taking my eyes off Jasper.

"When did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

Taking a deep breath, "Last fall, back in Texas."

Carlisle turned towards Jasper, "Is this true, Jasper?"

Jasper looked over at Alice then back to Carlisle before he responded. "Yes, sir." He drawled out but did not off any explanation to his father.

You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife, it was so thick. I could tell It didn't help that we kept shooting daggers at each other.

Carlisle was getting frustrated with our answers. "I think we need to all settle down and discuss this like adults." Carlisle said not taking his eye off of either of us.

"Now would care to explain to me why you attacked my son?" He asked looking again in my direction.

I closed my eyes for a minute trying to compose my answer. "I believe..." motioning to myself, "I take that back, I know he is the reason for the way I am now."

"What do you mean the way you are now? Please explain." he queried as he sat down in the chair beside mine. Figuring I wasn't going to attack Jasper again or at least hoping I wouldn't.

"Well let me put it this way, I wasn't always like this. Overnight, I went from being a blue-eyed and nearsighted to 20/20 vision and purple eyes over night." As I stopped to take a breath, "And that is just the start of it."

"How can you blame that on Jasper? It is impossible from a medical standpoint to change eye color overnight, not mention eyesight, unless you have Lasiks done." Carlisle stated defending Jasper, but I could tell that he was trying to hide something as he kept cutting his eyes at Jasper.

"Well it did happen. I certainly didn't have Lasiks performed, for I would know if I had and I don't were contacts to change my eye color." I said getting a bit defensive. "What reason would I have to lie?"

Carlisle ran his hands over his face, "I didn't say you were lying. I'm just trying to figure this out." He sighed before asking another question. "I think the only way were are going to get to the bottom of this, is to start from the beginning."

Esme put a hand on her husband's should and she asked the question I have been waiting for someone to ask. "So how did you two meet?

I was hoping that Jasper would would speak up, but evidently not. He just sat there looking at the little pixie-like girl. Great. It looks like I have to do it. Friggin' pendejo!

"It's a long story." I answered hoping to get out of it..

But Emmett just had to open his big mouth, "That's alright, we got time."

Shit. I can't see anyway of getting out of this. But Before I could even start the story, I had to get a drink. My throat was burning worse than I have ever felt it. It must have been from the fight. I think it took a lot out of me, more than I am willing to admit. "Before I even begin this long ass story, I really need to get me something to drink. Can I get anyone else something to drink, I have some sweet tea and some Dr. Pepper in the fridge?" I asked remembering my manners. They all turned down my offer except Bella, she said she would take a soda. So I excused myself to go to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass in the kitchen, made my way to the fridge in the garage were I kept my 'special drink'. Normally I wouldn't drink it in front of others due to the reaction I usually get from it. But right now I had to, I really needed it. As I made my way back to the kitchen, I picked up Bella's soda and made my way to the living room.

I handed Bella her soda and turned to sit back down. Taking a swig of my drink, I noticed seven pairs of eye, pitch black staring at me. I have to admit, it was a bit unnerving to say the least. As I stared back, I notice they were all holding their breath.

"What?" I asked as I looked at each of them in turn. Carlisle was the one to speak up first.

"Eh... Can I ask what you are drinking in that glass?" I could see him gaining some kind of control as his eyes slowly returned to their normal color.

"I'd rather not say if it's all right with you." I said taking another big swallow of my drink. Boy I needed that. I could feel the calming effects of it already, not to mention the cooling of the nagging burn in the back my throat.

"I know what is in that glass, I can smell it, we all can." He stood up and came towards me.

This was getting real freaky. How does he know what's in my glass? It could be V8 for all he knew. The closer her got, I found myself growling at him and holding my drink closer to me. He back off a bit and raised his hands to show that he meant no harm. "I'm not going to take it away from you, but I think you need to remove it from this room; if not for our sake, at least for Bella's."

Looking towards Bella, she did look a bit green around the gills. I guess she couldn't stand the sight of blood even if it wasn't human.

I stood up slowly and took my glass back to the kitchen. I downed it quickly and put the glass in the dishwasher. I really wanted a refill, but I need to get back to my guests. Evidently, my drink tempted them the same way it does me. Hmm... Interesting.

When I got back, Bella looked better and the others eyes were lightening back up to the bright gold color.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to growl at you. I don't know what has gotten into me tonight."

"No need to apologize, I knew better than to approach you like that, that was my mistake. I do want to ask you, how long have you been drinking blood?"

When he asked me that, I just about had a panic-attack. How did he know what I was drinking blood? Duh stupid! His a doctor, remember? Better yet, what did he mean about knowing better than to approach me like that? Has he encountered it before? I might as well come clean, it might give me some answers. "I have been drinking it for the last seven months."

"Do you drink it often and if so, how much?" I could tell he was in a doctor mode.

I had to think a moment. "Usually once a day. But as to how much, depends on what I have been doing or my emotional status. I guess I average about a quart every couple of days. But like to night, I really could use another large glass, due to the stress." I looked at him as I answered. I turned my eyes on the his family to gauge their reaction. They all had a look of surprise on their face.

"Where do you get the blood, do you go hunting?" He asked.

"The blood I was drinking tonight, I brought from Texas with me. I have hunted for blood, but found it to messy." I answered honestly. I did try to hunt on several occasions, only to destroy my clothes in the process. "And before you ask; no, it is not human blood. The thought alone of drinking that just makes me sick; literally. What I was drinking tonight is wild boar hog. They are all over Texas and are a nuisance to the farmers and ranchers. Besides, the meat is good in chili and enchiladas." I answered a bit snarky. I was getting tired of all these questions. I was starting to feel that he knew something I didn't.

"As much as I would like to swap game recipes," Emmett piped up, interrupting Carlisle's game of 20 questions. "I thought we were going to hear how she and Jasper met."

I never wanted to smack someone upside the head so bad as I did Emmett. Even thought I didn't want to answer all of Carlisle's questions, I really didn't want to discuss that part of my past.

"That right, I guess I got distracted there. We really do need to get back to he subject at hand." Carlisle responded to Emmett's comment. "So where did you two meet?"

Damn. "Okay. I will tell my part of the story, only under one condition. If Cowboy over there," I point to Jasper, "tells his part in this, too."

Carlisle looked at me then over to Jasper, "Yes, that is very acceptable, don't you agree Jasper?"

"Sure.", Jasper answered. He still didn't look to happy as he look at Alice. I wonder if he is hiding something from her?

"With that settled, who want's to go first?" He asked.

E/N: Wow.. I think this is the fastest I have ever done an update... I must be doing something right this time! I would apologize for the cliffy, but whats the fun it that? I hope y'all enjoyed it and it leaves you wanting more. Please be kind and leave some love!

Until next time,

CC


	8. Chapter 8  Texas TwoSteppin' Memories

A/N: Howdy Y'all! I must apologize for taking so long to get an update out. Right after I got the last update done, my glasses broke and it was hard to try and read my notes and type at the same time. After two months, I finally have some new eyeballs and I can see again to type better.

I do want to thank Lizzard96 and Dr. Cullen's Nurse-in-Training for their help in proofing part of this for me since I do not have a Beta. So any errors found, I take responsibility for. If you are interesting in being a Beta for this story, just send me PM.

Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight and I am thankful that she lets us play with them. Other other characters are mine.

Now back to our regularly scheduled program...

Chapter 8 – Texas Two-Steppin' Memories – Part 1

The Eyes of Texas

The eyes of Texas are upon you, All the live long day. The eyes of Texas are upon you, You cannot get away. Do not think you can escape them, At night, or early in the morn'. The eyes of Texas are upon you, Till Gabriel blows his horn!

Texas Fight (University of Texas)

Texas Fight, Texas Fight, And it's goodbye to A&M. Texas Fight, Texas Fight, And we'll put over one more win. Texas Fight, Texas Fight, For it's Texas that we love best. Give 'em Hell, Give 'em Hell, Go Horns Go, And it's good-bye to all the rest! Yea Orange! Yea White! Yea Longhorns! Fight! Fight! Fight! Texas Fight! Texas Fight, Yea Texas Fight! Texas Fight! Texas Fight, Yea Texas Fight! The Eyes of Texas are upon you, All the livelong day. The Eyes of Texas are upon you, You cannot get away. Texas Fight, Texas Fight, For it's Texas that we love best. Hail, Hail, The gang's all here, And it's good-bye to all the rest!

_Previously on IAW..._

_Damn. "Okay. I will tell my part of the story, only under one condition. If Cowboy over there," I point to Jasper, "tells his part in this, too."_

_Carlisle looked at me then over to Jasper, "Yes, that is very acceptable, don't you agree Jasper?"_

"_Sure.", Jasper answered. He still didn't look to happy as he looked at Alice. I wonder if he is hiding something from her?_

"_With that settled, who want's to go first?" He asked._

TPOV

I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest, looking at Jasper. Okay, I was glaring at Jasper. Funny thing was, he was sitting there doing to the same thing to me. Man, the tension in the room was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. Neither one of us wanted to go first.

"Well don't everyone talk at once." Emmett quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Sighing, I realized that if we were going to get anywhere with this, it looked like I would have to be first.

Shifting my positing in the chair, I try to get comfortable before I begin my tale.

_~~FLASHBACK EIGHT MONTHS AGO~~_

It's game day in Austin, Texas. The UT Longhorns are set to play their longtime rivals Texas A&M Aggies. On this overcast November afternoon, the six of us were headed to the game, Evelyn, JJ, Faye, Tom, Dave and me. We were an interesting group, ranging from late 60's to mid 40's, me being the youngest. Dave was able to score us some prime seats on the 50-yard line on the Home side. The Darrell K. Royal-Texas Memorial Stadium was at capacity crowd, with the majority of the stands a sea of burnt orange with a fair smattering of maroon. We all had fun singing "The Eyes of Texas" and "Texas Fight" with the Marching Band at half-time. The Longhorns managed to win the game but it was a close one.

We made out way out of the crowd and back to the van. None of us were really ready to call it a day, so I brought up idea of going to a dance hall. "We can eat then stay for the band and maybe do some dancing?" I suggested.

"Do you know who's playing tonight?" Faye asked.

Doing a quick Google on my Blackberry, "Kevin Fowler, you know the guy that does '_Beer, Bait and Ammo'_, is playing at The Broken Spoke. Or we could go to Hill's Cafe and see Jason Boland and the Stragglers. Hill's is closer, but their stage is outdoors."

"I say let's go to The Broken Spoke," Tom said putting in his two cents. "I've heard that they have good chicken fried steak."

Faye looked back at her husband, "Thomas," she said, giving him the evil eye. "That is the last thing you need to eat, and you know it." He just rolled his eyes at her and snorted.

"I'm with Tom, let's go to The Broken Spoke, I've had enough of this heat. If I'm going to listen to a band, I want to be comfortable indoors." Evelyn declared. "Besides, I know J. needs to eat and check his blood."

JJ finally spoke up, "I already checked it when we got in the van. It's at 78 right now." He looked up at her, " Besides, why don't we just go to Fish Daddy's?"

Oh, I wish he hadn't said that. Evelyn whipped around in the driver's seat, her eyes flashing. "John Henry! We are not going to Fish Daddy's. It's clear on the other side of town. Besides, we were just there last Sunday."

He smirked back at her, ignoring her last comment. "Dave said he wanted to get a Pain Killer, didn't you?" he asked over his shoulder to Dave."

Dave just gives him a dirty look, knowing that he didn't want to be on Evelyn's bad side. But he couldn't help going along with JJ's scheme. "I said no such thing. But now that you mention it..." he trailed off.

Evelyn looked like she was about to spit nails at the guys, seeing how they were yanking her chain. "I have a good mind to make you guys just walk home from here."

"I don't have to walk. My cart is in the back and Dave can just stand on the back and ride." JJ said being a smartypants. Dave was no help, he was too busy laughing with everyone else.

Giving her brother and his friend a dirty look, Evelyn turned back to face the front, started the van and headed towards South Lamar. I just sat in the back laughing and thinking that even though my friends act like a bunch of idiots at times, I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

We arrived at The Broken Spoke, the Last of the True Texas Dance Halls, three hours before the music started. That would give us time to eat and relax before dancing, to burn of all those carbs from chicken fried steaks, that the Spoke is known for. As we waited our food, I watched as a group come into the building.

Something about them caught my attention. They were extremely beautiful, almost otherworldly. You would have thought that they had just come from a photo shoot, Both men wore tight wranglers, pearl snap shirts and cowboy hat and boots. The tallest one had dark blond hair and was very muscular. That was enough to get my attention. Unfortunately, he must have been with the woman; for they were so close to each other, that I don't think you could have slid a piece of paper between them. She had long platinum blonde hair that was in waves down her back. She had on a black halter, denim miniskirt and boots. They were both wearing dark glasses that hid their eyes.

But it was the other man with them, that really dazzled me. I am talking about walking sex. He had these most unusual piercing butterscotch-yellow eyes that just sparkled when he smiled. He was not as muscular as the other guy, but was not scrawny by any means, you could see the muscle definition under his tight western shirt. Underneath the black Stetson hat he wore, was almost shoulder length curly, honey blond hair. I just wanted to run my fingers though those silky locks.

All three of them had the same pale complexion, which I thought was kind of odd. Both of the men, I could tell, were well over six foot tall as they walked by our table on their way to the dance hall and bar.

I noticed the guys couldn't keep their eyes in their head as they watch the woman pass by. Of course, Dave being the guy he his had to make some kind of sexist remark. I have to admit though, when the two guys tipped their hats at us ladies at the table, I just about passed out and I don't think I was the only one. I mean, those guys were hot, H-O-T, HOT! I couldn't help but watch them walk away in those ass tight jeans, you couldn't help but stare at those.. those.. well packed jeans!

I wasn't even paying attention when the food was brought out, because my brain was still in shock over that hot looking cowboy. It was not lost on my buddies as they had to call my name several times to get my attention. "What?" I asked.

Faye was laughing, "You know, if you keep that up, your eyeballs are going to fallout."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I answered looking down at my food, stabbing a bite of steak.

"Sure you don't," Tom smirked, "You've only been sitting there staring at where those guys went, with a silly grin on your face."

"Tom, you are so full of it." I snarked.

"If I'm full of it, then why is your face as read as a turkey gobbler?" He laughed.

I could feel the heat in my face. "Jus..just drop it, Tom." was all I could say taking a drink of my iced tea to compose myself. I kept my attention on my food for the rest of the meal, I was so embarrassed about my actions. Of course he didn't listen to me and kept ribbing me about it until his wife, got onto him. I thought she was going to rip him a new one in public.

We finally finished our meal then made our way into the the dance hall area where the stage was located. We found a good table right by the dance floor, across from the stage. While the band was setting up, the Spoke's free dance lessons were going in full swing. Several couples were out there doing the two-step to the song that was playing playing over the sound system. Some were doing real well and other not so good. It wasn't long before the place filled up.

We had been there about three hours total, when JJ looked at the clock, "What time does the band start?"

"When they begin playing." Tom smarted off to him.

"Well duh! You know what I mean." he smarted back to him.

"I think it starts at 9:30." I spoke up.

"9:30! Were not staying that long. That ridiculous to start that late!" JJ exclaimed.

"JJ, all of these kind of shows start that late. Actually for a bar, that's normal." I stated. "And that's just the first set, the last set is about 1 A.M." But I could tell he was not to happy to find this out.

"You've got to be kidding me! If I had known beforehand it was going to be that late, I would have said to take me home and y'all could have come back." He grouched.

"John Henry! Just because you don't want to stay, don't ruin it for the rest of us." Evelyn growled at him. " Besides, I was not about to drive 60 miles both ways, just to take you home and come back here. So, you are going to sit there and enjoy yourself if it kills you."

"But what about my beauty sleep?" He says as he removes his baseball cap and pats his balding plate, with a goofy grin on his face.

I thought I heard his sister mumble, "I'll give you 'beauty sleep' in a minute." You would think that they were an old married couple they way they bicker.

Tom looks at him and rolls his eyes, "All the beauty sleep in the world won't help you."

JJ taunted Tom back, "And you should know!" Everyone just started laughing at that point.

I just shook my head and sighed,"I don't know why you are making a big fuss J., we probably won't be staying for all the sets, we do have church in the morning."

"And isn't Desmond coming over?" Faye asked JJ.

"Well, he said he was when I talked to him this morning." He answered.

As the conversation moved on, I decided to watch the couples out on the dance floor. I noticed that the couple with that cute guy with them, were out on the floor. They were smooth dancers at doing the two-step and seemed to know their way around a dance floor.

A few songs later, the owner of The Broken Spoke James P. White, came out on stage to welcome everyone and to announce Kevin Fowler and his band. Most of the music he played was his own, with a couple of covers thrown in.

Tom stood up and took Faye out on the dance floor and Dave did the same with Evelyn. That just left me and JJ at the table. It was funny watching Tom tower over Faye as they danced, but it didn't seem to be a problem. I could tell Evelyn's feet were bothering her a bit but she was having fun out there with Dave. I never pictured Dave as one to dance. J and I just sat back taking it all in, I didn't mind sitting here keeping him company, we always found something to talk about, usually computers or some sci-fi show.

I hadn't noticed that someone was behind me until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and I almost fainted. It was him, that hot looking cowboy. He gave me a panty-dropping smile. "H..h..hi." Was all I could stammer out, my brain having turned to mush.

"Hello ma'am," he said as he tipped his hat at me, "Name's Jasper and I was wonderin'," giving me a shy smile, "If you would grant me the honor of this dance?" With that he stuck his hand out for me to take.

I looked over at JJ for a moment and he just sat there grinning at me like a fool and nodded knowingly at me. Okay, I thought, I guess he is telling me to go. I looked back up at this gorgeous creature standing beside me and I smiled big enough, that it felt as if my cheeks would break. With as much control as I could muster, "I'm Tina, and I would love to dance with you." I replied. I know it sounded corny, but he was being a southern gentleman about it, I just couldn't turn him down.

I reached out to take his hand in mine, and he graciously helped me out of my chair. Chivalry is not dead yet! His had was ice cold in mine. I thought it was kind of odd, considering that it wasn't all that cold in the room due to the number of people in it. I started to think he had a circulation problem, but when the handsome cowboy placed his hand in the small of my back directing me to the dance floor, I soon forgot all about it. He guided me body into position and he placed his right hand on my hip. With our other hands clasped together, I placed my free hand on Jasper's right shoulder as we started our first revolution around the floor.

_To be continued..._

A/N: I really debated how long to make this chapter and since I hadn't updated as much as I would have like to, I decided to split it into parts. How many? That remains to be seen, since this story has taking on a life of its own!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

Until next time,

CC


End file.
